An Alternate Harry Potter Timeline
by HP-DG-SB-NR-AG-HA-TD-KB-RR-AJ
Summary: Full summary is inside. This won't follow cannon, major changes made. Voldemort's evil but not as much of a maniac as usual. Powerful!Intel!Harry!Daphne!Susan. HP/DG/SB pairing. They will get powerful familiars. Harry and co. will work for their power. Warning, language, mentions of violence, etc... Don't bother reading if you don't like the ideas.
1. Chapter 1 – The Fateful Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, don't sue me.

Pairings: HP/DG/SB, NL/HA (more to come)

Summary: Follow Harry through his Hogwarts years, most of the events from the books happen, can't give too much of a description, I don't want to give away the important parts. Harry will be entered in two marriage contracts; one with Daphne Greengrass and one with Susan Bones. There might be some light bashing for Dumbledore and some of the Weasleys (Molly, Ron, and I don't know about Ginny yet).

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

_- Parseltongue_

**Chapter 1 – The Fateful Night**

It was a cold night on October 31rst 1981 when the fidelius charm's protection around the Potter cottage fell. Lord Voldemort, the most feared Dark Lord since Gellert Grindelwald, had arrived outside the hiding place of the Potters. Now, why had the Dark Lord chosen to attack what people would think was an insignificant little family? Well, one of his servants, otherwise known as Death Eaters, reported to him part of a prophecy made about the one with the power to destroy the Dark Lord would be born at the end of July, and would be born of parents who have thrice defied the Lord. Voldemort being the genius he is (albeit an evil genius,) can't have competition running around, that would make him look bad. Everybody knew that the Potters had already defied the Lord on several occasions and were getting on His nerves. But the final factor in choosing to attack the Potters was the little comment dropped by the Death Eater that reported the prophecy. Said DE had a stupid grudge against James and was hoping to get revenge through his master, so he let drop that the Potter child was specified by the seer. So this is why we find our favourite evil Dark Lord Voldemort outside the Potter cottage.

'The things I do to conquer the world' mused Voldemort, 'I mean really? It has come down to murdering a child capable of destroying me; the most feared Dark Lord of all time? What is this world coming to? Ah well, let's get this done and eliminate the threat.'

* * *

><p>(From inside the cottage)<p>

We find our happy little family playing in the sitting room of the cottage not too long before little Harry's bedtime. James is sitting on the couch with his wand resting on the side table next to the couch, he is watching his wife Lily play with little Harry with some of his toys. James takes a look outside and sees a cloaked figure looking at the house, which shouldn't be possible, the house is under the fidelius charm he thinks, and Peter was the secret keeper. But it seems the cloaked figure could indeed see the cottage.

'That no good little bastard, if I survive this, I'm going to hunt down that traitor of a rat myself and kill him.' thought James, as he looked back to his family. 'First I have to get the family to hide.'

"Lily! He's here, take Harry and hide! I'll hold him off." He said as he picked up his wand and ran to the front hallway.

Lily tried to remain calm so as to not terrify Harry, and picked him up. She ran up to his nursery and put him down in his crib and pulled her wand from her pocket. She spun around and started throwing up defences on the door, stinging hexes, locking charms, impertuble charms, and a whole other mess of wards and defences to keep Voldemort out. Now Voldemort being the arrogant evil son of a bitch he is, saw that James spotted him and the woman who he presumed was the wife picked up the child and ran away, laughed and waited a couple of minutes before blowing the door open. After all, where was the fun in a kill when you didn't get to play around a little?

'The fools have no chance against me! Hahahahaha' thought the Dark Lord as he started to laugh.

He lifted his wand and flicked it towards the door of the cottage, sending a silent blasting hex at it. The door was blasted off its hinges and Voldemort walked forward into the house. He looked around and saw a staircase ahead of him, leading to the upper level of the home. He strode forward but found his path blocked by one James Potter.

Voldemort spoke calmly, "Get out of my way you fool. I'm in no mood to have to kill extra people tonight. We can do this the hard way or the easy way." This was true; the Lord had no intention of killing anyone other than the child.

"You monster, I'm not going to step aside so you can kill my family! You'll have to get through me first." James replied while raising his voice.

Voldemort stood there in silence for a moment, 'What is it with these people who insist on lining up to die instead of moving aside and living? Well like I said, no one else is going to die except for that child.'

"So be it." He said quietly.

He flicked his wand disarming James before he could react. Voldemort then stunned the man, binding him with a body bind curse and ropes. The Dark Lord was feeling somewhat nice tonight seeing as the threat against him would be dealt with soon, he levitated James into the sitting room and set him down on the couch. He spun around and continued up the stairs, he cast a spell to check for the presence of the others and found behind the first door on the right. Now, Lord Voldemort is most definatly the most arrogant person in the world, he figures since he's the strongest, no one else can put up any kind of defences against him. Well he's paying for it now, he reached out to turn the door handle but finds that not only can he not touch it, he finds himself being blasted backwards in the wall. He stood back up and he could feel burns on his skin.

'Damn, that mudblood is really going to get it, although I do have to admit that it would've been a pretty good defence against anyone else.' Thought Voldemort as he slashed his wand through the air towards the door and blasted through the defensive charms. The door being blasted off its hinges as well, a small scream sounded from inside the room. The Dark Lord stepped into the room and levelled his wand at the woman.

Lord Voldemort raised his voice and spoke "Step aside silly girl, the child is the only one to die tonight. Get out of my way, now." He was growing tired of sentimental people.

Lily replied with a yell, "Over my dead body! I won't let you harm my baby! You can go to hell." She raised her wand to defend herself and Harry.

Voldemort laughed, "I've most likely got a spot waiting for me but that won't happen, I can't die because no one can defeat me. Anyways, I've got to keep this moving along so... STUPEFY!" He finished with a yell and moved too fast for Lily to defend. She crumpled to the floor, unconscious. Voldemort turned his attention towards the child in the crib, the boy wasn't crying, as Voldemort thought, but was observing the newcomer with startling emerald green eyes, the exact same as his mother. There was a curiosity in the eyes of the child and Voldemort realized that this child really was going to be powerful someday. "Well child, it would seem as though I really have to kill you, can't have a powerful rival running around now can I? Goodbye child... Avada Kedavra." The sickly green curse shot out of the Dark Lord's wand towards Harry, who watched it with his green eyes. Harry's magic reacted in the only way it could to protect him, and absorbed the curse and shot it back at half power towards Voldemort. Not expecting this turn of events, Dark Lord Voldemort was too shocked to react and was hit by his own rebounding curse. Unimaginable pain shot through him as he felt himself be ripped from his body, He rose as a black vapour and saw his body turn to ash as a result of the blast.

'This isn't over!' He thought, as he kept rising and fled to the Albanian forest far away from England.

As soon as Voldemort's body burned to ash, the spells on James and Lily failed and both of them jerked back awake. As they both tried to process what exactly happened, they both realized something at the same time, 'Harry!' James quickly stood up and ran up to the nursery to find Lily comforting a crying Harry. He rushed over and checked them both over, except for the lightning bolt shaped scar on Harry's forehead, they were both unharmed. They looked around for any signs of the infamous Dark Lord, and all they found was a pile of ash and a robe. All they could think of, was something must've happened when the Dark Lord went to kill Harry. The family left the room and went to sit in the sitting room, glad to still be alive.

* * *

><p>AN:

Well there's my First chapter. I would like to have constructive criticism, Please don't flame it, If you don't like the pairing, then don't read the story. I don't know when I'll be posting my next chapter but it'll be up when it's up. Until next time folks this is HP-DG-SB signing off. Ok for those of you who receive an update on this story its most likely because I just redid this chapter, the next one (Chapter 2 – Aftermath Questions & Answers) will be out as soon as I finish it, I'm currently at 2583 words right now, but I want it to be longer and better flowing, sorry for the wait and thank you for being patient with me.

HP-DG-SB signing off.


	2. Chapter 2 – Aftermath Questions & Answer

Ok guys, here is the next chapter for AAHPT which I hope your all enjoying. Just thought I'd give you all a warning that this is a rated M story for mature adult subjects. There will be swearing, there will be violence, blood and gore, and I still deciding on the sexual content because I know there will be questions about it. I'm still deciding on explicit or implied sex because sometimes it's just not possible to capture the emotions that come with it. Anyway, with all that said and out of the way, let's move on to the next chapter shall we?

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

_- Parseltongue_

Chapter 2 – Aftermath Questions & Answers

Sirius Black was a long-time friend of the Potters, really since their first year at Hogwarts, he's been friends with James, and he befriended Lily later on in their Hogwarts years. He was also little Harry's godfather. When Harry was born, the Potters and their friends were made aware of a prophecy about Harry and another boy named Neville Longbottom.

The prophecy stated: "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..._"

Now, both sets of parents have fought and escaped Lord Voldemort several times and both children were born at the end of July, so since no one knew who or when the Lord would choose to attack because he had heard the first two lines of the from a DE who had overheard that part before he was caught, both families were forced to go into hiding; the Potters under the fidelius charm and the Longbottoms in an auror safe house. When the Potters went under the fidelius charm, their close friends had been led to believe that Sirius had been the secret keeper when in reality it had been Peter Pettigrew, as suggested by Dumbledore. Sirius had decided not to know the secret once the charm was in place so if any DEs or Voldemort (or Moldyshorts as Sirius and James liked to call him,) came after him, they would have less of a chance of finding the secret. (A/N: remember that in the past, the Fidelius Charm was still flawed. And if you knew the secret, a skilled legilimens like Voldemort could get it out of someone's mind. Once the location was found out, the charm was broken.) So when, on the night of the 31st of October, Sirius could remember the location of the Potters, he panicked.

'What the hell is going on? I shouldn't be able to remember their location, unless... OH NO! I have to get over there now to make sure nothing happened!'

Sirius grabbed his wand and ran out the door of his home and apparated away with a loud "CRACK!" to the Potter cottage in Godric's Hollow*. When he arrived, he saw that the front door was blasted off its hinges; he grew nervous and walked into the house.

He called out "JAMES? LILY?"

He heard a reply called out to him "In the sitting room!"

There he found James and Lily sitting on the couch with little Harry in Lily's arms while James had his around them both. From where he stood in the entrance of the sitting room, they all looked unharmed, Sirius started shedding tears of joy at seeing his friends still alive, he walked up to them quickly and hugged them all.

"I'm so happy that you're all alive!" He gushed. He let go of his hug and stepped back to better look them over. Apart from the lightning bolt shaped cut on Harry's forehead, there weren't any other injuries to note. "Where did Harry get that cut?" He asked.

Lily was the one to reply, "I think he got it after Voldemort tried to kill him, though I'm not too sure because He stunned me beforehand. I came to and saw that Harry was still in his crib and crying, so I picked him up and then I noticed the bleeding cut. I looked around for the stupid Lord's body but only found his robes sitting on a pile of ashes and his wand lay next to it. That's another thing, I went to pick up the wand but it turned to ash the moment I touched it. Whatever happened must've been significant because Voldemort's body was totally disintegrated."

James piped up "Well if we didn't think the prophecy was true it is now, it had said that the Dark Lord would mark him as his equal, that's his mark there. OH! We have to contact the Longbottoms and get them to move again, possibly have them come here for a few days till the Death Eaters are caught, they'll be going after the other child of the prophecy to try and resurrect their Lord Moldyshorts." James got up and went to the fireplace; he lit a fire and grabbed some floo powder from the pot on the mantel piece and threw it in the flames, "Frank Longbottom!" It took a couple of minutes for Frank's head to appear in the flames.

"James? What's going on?" asked Frank.

James' face became grim as he replied, "Gather your family Frank and come over to the Potter Cottage; we'll explain everything once you're all here. Pack your things to bring with you as well."

"Ok, we'll be over in a few minutes."

Ten minutes later, the fireplace roared to life as Frank, his wife Alice with their baby boy, Neville, stepped through the floo and in the sitting room of the cottage. They looked around to find James, Lily, Harry sitting on the couch and Sirius sitting in an armchair to the side of the couch.

Frank was to one to speak up first, "What's going on James? I thought you were under the fidelius charm and that Sirius didn't know the location."

Lily beat James to the reply, "Why don't you guys sit down before we give you the story." She pulled out her wand and conjured another couch for the little family. Frank and his wife sat down and Alice held Neville in her arms a little on the tight side, a small sense of foreboding making its presence known.

James started the story, "It was just before Harry's bedtime when I looked outside to see a figure in a billowing black cloak standing outside the cottage. It seemed that the figure could see the house..."

_**AAHPT**_

(Earlier that evening)

(Hogwarts school Of Witchcraft and Wizardry)

(Headmaster's Office)

Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts school Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Supreme Mugwump of the ICW (International Confederation of Wizards), Vanquisher of Grindelwald, Leader of the Light, and a great many titles more, sat in his office contemplating his past, present and future. He was looked to for wisdom by most and some thought he was beginning to go senile, but he never let that bother him. Because of his accomplishments, he believed himself to be the one with all the answers to everything in life, but he could see that his influence was waning, so here we find him sitting at his desk in his office coming up with a plan to relive his former glory. The only thing that could come to him was defeating the newest Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort. But how could he accomplish this when it wasn't he who was destined to vanquish the Dark Lord; Harry Potter, Albus had a pretty darn good hunch that good old Tom would be going after the Potters, after he was told the first two lines of the prophecy that were overheard by the spy, who recently turned traitor to the dark lord and came to warn Albus about the imminent attack. The traitor came to Albus in the form of Severus Snape. Albus had to find a way to gain control over Harry after Tom attacked the Potters, as Albus was certain that Voldemort would kill the parents first. He would have to get their wills sealed and possibly have Black framed for betraying them and that would take care of all guardians of James and Lily's choosing. Dumbledore would then be free to put Harry up at the Dursleys and because of their hatred of magic, they would neglect and beat Harry and make him easy to manipulate to his image. Then of course he'd be able to have control over the Potter's immense wealth, and a drawn up fake will would have it placed to him once Harry died while fighting to defeat the Dark Lord. Dumbledore could then step in and defeat the weakened Voldemort and relive his past glory! Or if Harry somehow managed to survive and win, Dumbledore could just get him killed as well.

'I really have to write this down before I forget this rather brilliant scheme.' Albus thought; he pulled out his journal from a drawer. A half hour later, as he was finishing writing down his 'oh so brilliant' scheme, one of his silver instruments monitoring sensory wards around the Potter cottage went off. He thought fast, for that one was the one keyed to the magic of the Dark Lord to warn Albus if Tom were to show up there. He got up, put his journal away in its drawer and thinking he'd be able to set his plan into motion soon, decided on going for a walk around the lake and then make his way to the gates to apparate to the cottage.

The beautiful bird sitting on its perch in a back corner of the office shook its head at its friend. The aforementioned bird was a fire phoenix named Fawkes - although not many knew of any other types - which had decided to bond to Albus when he was fighting against Grindelwald. Back then, Albus had been every bit the leader of the light he was made to be now. Unfortunately, somewhere along the way after his victory over Grindelwald, Albus began having darker thoughts about everything in the world, his fame corrupting him. The proof was sitting right there in the journal hiding in the drawer. This was the final straw for Fawkes and he decided to cut the bond to the old wizard. Fawkes flared away in an explosion of fire, breaking the bond and leaving most of the old coot's possessions in smouldering wrecks, and most of all, all of the silver gizmos were completely irreparable. Dumbledore would not find out till he returned a few hours later.

_**AAHPT**_

(Location unknown)

Fawkes flared into existence. He started to do some thinking. He decided that he should go and warn the Potters, of the Old Coot's plans, and he also wanted to check out the prophecy child for a potential familiar bond. He flashed away again this time headed to the Potter Cottage.

_**AAHPT**_

(Back at the cottage)

"... and that's when I came in and found them sitting here on the couch snuggling against each other." Sirius had taking up his side of the story after Lily had finished up the Potter side of the story for James.

The Longbottoms were horror struck and in awe as they sat there on their couch; they couldn't believe how much the Potters had to go through that night. And as they sat there, they also couldn't forget that it had almost been them in the Potters' place. As they contemplated all the happenings, James was doing some thinking,

'Now that Moldyshorts is gone for a long time, we should move back to the manor, it'll be safer there than here,' he thought. 'With the Fidelius cancelled, we have to move or be sitting ducks.'

He voiced his thoughts, "Hey guys, I was thinking, since the fidelius charm was negated by Wormtail, we should move back to Rowan Hill. It'll be safer and we'll have more room, besides, I miss being able to walk in the open forest there, and fly around the pitch."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, and Lily added "We should contact the aurors and maybe suggest they bring a couple unspeakables to help investigate what really happened here. I'll call them, James; call one of your elves to help pack up our things here." She handed Harry to James to hold and walked over to the fireplace, tossed in some floo powder and called out, "Alastor Moody". Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, master auror, also head of the Auror Department, is the best auror to have moved up in their ranks, he was the reason for a quarter of the Dark Lord's forces being stuck in a cell in Azkaban before the Dark Lord's defeat. He's got battle scars all over but the most noticeable is the gash across his left eye socket, and he didn't even has his real eye anymore, it was replaced by a magical eye that could see though lots of things. It took a few minutes but finally, Moody's headed showed up in the fireplace.

"What's wrong Lily? I thought you guys were in hiding from the Dark Tosser." He asked.

Lily gave him a short run down of what happened. "We were in hiding till he showed up in front of our house tonight, that reminds me, makes sure you put out an arrest warrant for Peter Pettigrew, he betrayed us when he became our secret keeper and sold us out to Voldemort. Anyways, Voldemort came in and stunned and bound James then came upstairs after me, He stunned me and we are pretty sure he tried the AK on Harry but we're not sure what happened, it looks like Harry might have bounced the spell back at him. Voldemort's body turned to ash and so did his wand. We have Sirius here with us as well as the Longbottoms; we're going to be moving back to the manor soon. You should bring a team of aurors and unspeakables to investigate the area, and His demise. He isn't dead but more like biding his time now for a return because there's a prophecy that has been set in motion tonight. I can't give you any specifics but I know for a fact that Voldemort isn't dead; only banished and most likely as a spirit because he has no body left. I have to go now and help pack up our things. We'll leave in about an hour, so you guys better get a move on."

_**AAHPT**_

(Moody's side of the fireplace)

(Auror Department)

"Well, that explains all the chaos the Death Eaters are causing right now, we've been getting reports of unorganized fighting. Thanks for that, I'll be over personally to investigate with my handpicked team." Moody pulled his head out of the flames and turned to face the crowd of aurors surrounding him.

"Alright, listen up you lazy bunch, while I was busy getting an answer to a question I've been asking myself for the last hour, you should of been getting ready to head out and capture the Death Eaters. The Dark Lord Voldemort is not dead but has become a spirit and has been banished from England for a long time..." Here, Moody was forced to pause because of the massive cheer that erupted throughout the whole department.

He called for quiet, "Yes, yes, I know you're all happy but we have work to do before you can get out of here and party. I need aurors Shacklebot, Robbards, and Bones to come with me to investigate a disturbance in Godric's Hallow, the rest of you lot I want you to split into groups of ten and head out to all the places being raided by the Death Munchers, and don't you let me hear you complain, the enemy is slowly being backed into a corner, they're going to fight harder against capture. I don't want any of you to die now that we have this damn war almost wrapped up; I'm giving you all use of any means necessary to capture those tossers, if they try to kill you, go ahead and show them what your made of, Barty Crouch, the head of the DMLE has giving us the liberty to use the Unforgivables on them. It doesn't matter to me whether you bring the DEs back dead or alive, just bring them in. Include Peter Pettigrew to the list of Death Eaters to capture, he sold out the Potters to the Dark Lord and almost got them killed. All clear then? Good, now move out, and remember, CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" He barked out and everyone jumped into action.

They split up into their groups and grabbed their gear and headed out to portkey and apparition points to head out on their missions. The three handpicked aurors joined Moody outside of his office. They were, Kingsley Shacklebot, Amelia Bones, and Gawain Robbards. These three were some of the brightest and most gifted aurors on the force. Amelia was the hardest working and a popular auror. She was a favourite for the Head of the DMLE in the upcoming elections. Kingsley was an understudy of Moody's and the most likely person to take over as Head Auror in the Auror Department. Gawain was easily the most powerful and skilled auror after Moody, he was good enough to become a Hit Wizard but chose to work as an auror for now.

Kingsley spoke up first, "What's wrong sir? Why did you hold us back?"

"In a minute Auror Shacklebot, I'm contacting two more team members before I answer you." Was Moody's reply as walked into his office and grabbed some floo powder from the bag in one of the drawers of his desk and threw it into the roaring fireplace while calling out, "Head Unspeakable Croaker!"

A hooded head appeared in the green flames and spoke, "What is it Alastor? You usually do not call on me unless it's really bad."

Moody gave him a quick summary, "The Dark Lord Voldemort attacked the Potters not too long ago and his body and wand have turned to dust and traces of him show him to have fled somewhere. We need you and one other unspeakable that you trust completely to come with us to investigate just what the hell happened over there. Get your man right away and floo over to the auror department ASAP!"

"I'm on my way immediately." He replied hastily before disappearing for a minute. The fireplace flared green flames again before spewing out two cloaked figures. They looked around quickly and made their way towards Moody who was quietly briefing his team.

Moody's magical eye saw them coming towards them and said "All set to go then? The floo address you'll need is 'Potter Cottage'." He grabbed some powder from a pouch on the fireplace mantel and threw it into the fire. Walking into the green flames he shouted "Potter Cottage!" The others quickly followed suit.

_**AAHPT**_

(Meanwhile)

(Back at the Potter Cottage)

While Lily was talking to Mad Eye, James called the head Potter elf, Alfred. He popped into the room with a quiet pop. Alfred bowed his head and said, "What do you need sir?"

James quickly took a look at the rest of the people in the room and spoke, "We need you and a few elves to quickly pack up our things in the cottage and take them back to the Manor. Do not touch Harry's nursery here, and you can take the Longbottoms' things as well and set them up in one of the guest rooms. Prep Harry's nursery at the Manor and add a crib for Neville, and then prepare Sirius' old room. We're getting ready to head back to the Manor soon; we should arrive there in about an hour. Do the rest of you have anything to add?"

Sirius spoke up and Alfred turned to face him. "I would appreciate it if two elves could go and pack up my things at home and transport them to my room for me to sort through, I'm going to need to find a new home." Alfred nodded to him and turned to James again and bowed before popping away and relaying the orders to the other elves at the Manor. The group heard four soft pops to signal the arrival of some of the elves and things started to disappear around the room signalling that the elves had begun their work of transferring all the possession over to the Manor.

Lily pulled her head out of the fireplace and let them know that a team of aurors and unspeakables was on its way over to find out what exactly happened that night. A couple of minutes passed before the fireplace flared green and out came Mad Eye, Amelia, Kingsley, Gawain, Croaker and his man. They brushed themselves clean of the ash and looked around to find a group of people watching them.

Lily spoke up first, "Thanks for coming so quickly Alastor, we have the elves packing our things but the nursery where it ended hasn't been touched."

Croaker replied for him, "Can you show me and my colleague where it is? We're going to examine everything." He motioned to himself and his cloaked partner.

Lily nodded and stood up and motioned them to follow, and continued moving to the hallway and up the stairs, the two unspeakables in tow. When they got to the room, Lily pointed out the robe and ashes around it to the two men. "That's what's left of the dark lord's body and wand. And the crib over in the corner was where Harry was at before the evil git came in. He stunned me and after that I don't know what happened except that Harry now has a lightning bolt shaped cut on his forehead and it will most likely end up a scar." She stepped out of the way to allow Croaker and his man to walk in and look around.

Croaker looked to his partner and asked, "Playback detection spells?" His partner nodded and pulled out his wand and gave it a complicated set of twirls. A kind of ghostly version of the room appeared and it showed Voldemort blasting the door down and walking in. He talked with Lily for a minute before stunning her and turning towards Harry in the crib and speaking to him before he pointed his wand at Harry and casting the killing curse. Lily gasped and watched in horror as the curse struck Harry and his magic flared and shot the curse back on the perpetrator. They watched as Voldemort's body crumbled and a black cloud rose up and floated away. The replay faded out as Lily came to and dark lord's wand turned to dust.

They stood there in awe of what had transpired in the room this night and turn to look at each other and quickly made their way back to the living room. They got there to find that the aurors had taken everyone's statements to what had occurred and learned that a phoenix who looked like Dumbledore's had flashed into the room.

_**AAHPT**_

(Living room of the cottage)

(During the playback and walk back down to the group)

While Lily took the two unspeakables up to the nursery, Moody and his aurors took statements from everyone. Amelia took Sirius', Kingsley and Robbards spoke to the Longbottoms, and Moody spoke with James who was holding Harry.

"... then I called Frank and had him and his family move and join us here." As James finished speaking a sudden flash of fire caught everyone's attention. They had whipped out their wands in case of a threat but lowered them when they realized it was a phoenix.

Moody looked at it closely and asked, "Isn't that Dumbledore's phoenix?" He looked to James and Sirius for confirmation. They nodded and looked at it.

James spoke up "What's wrong Fawkes? Is there a problem?" Fawkes landed on the arm of the couch and stared directly at James and sent his message through a mental link. James saw and heard what Dumbledore had said and planned earlier and then what Fawkes wanted. Everyone remained silent as well as Lily, Croaker and his partner who had just come down from the nursery. They could all tell that whatever it was that Fawkes was telling James, it was making him shake with uncontrolled anger and his magic was reacting as well. Lily walked up to her husband and wrapped her arms around him, calming him somewhat. He broke eye contact with Fawkes who trilled and motioned his beak towards Harry in a silent meaning to bring him closer. James did as indicated and lowered Harry enough for the phoenix to hover his head over him and dropped a tear on Harry's cut. The cut immediately closed and healed, leaving only a faint mark over his right eye.

Lily smiled at the phoenix and thanked him. Fawkes looked her in the eye and sent her a message to check the book of soul bonds in the Department of Mysteries as soon as possible. She looked at him in confusion but nodded all the same. Fawkes trilled once more and flashed away to parts unknown.

James and Lily turned to the rest of the group to find them looking at them with confused expressions. James spoke first, "Fawkes was warning me about Dumbledore's plans for Harry once Voldemort has killed us, but he doesn't know we're still alive, we have to move to Rowan Hill before he gets here and tries anything." He conjured a length of rope and tapped his head of house ring with his wand then tapped the rope and said "Portus", the rope glowed faint blue, creating a port key to the manor. Everyone but the aurors took a hold of the port key and prepared to leave.

Alastor spoke up, "Once we have the place roped off and secured. We'll make sure that Dumbledore doesn't touch anything that might be left. After that I'll floo you to find out exactly what is going on."

James activated the portkey and everyone felt the navel jerking sensation associated with portkeys and they landed inside a stunning hall which was well lit by a beautiful crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. They all prepared to follow James to the sitting room but Lily spoke up, "I need to go to the Department of Mysteries according to Fawkes, there's a book I need to take a look at. You guys go to the sitting room and I'll catch up."

Croaker added "Don't worry, I'll take her there now and have her back in a few minutes, it won't take long. Come this way Lily." He motioned her to follow him and his partner to the fireplace in the Entrance Hall and told her the floo address to use. His partner went through first then Lily and finally Croaker.

_**AAHPT**_

(Department of Mysteries)

(Croaker's office)

Croaker asked her "What book is it that you have to look at Lilly?"

She replied, "Fawkes told me to look at The Book of Soul Bonds."

Croaker lowered his hood and raised his eyebrow in question. He nodded at Lily's serious expression and told her to follow him to it. They walked out of his office and down the hall to a locked door. Lily could feel the heat and something she couldn't identify flowing from the door. Croaker spoke up, "This is the Room of Soul Bonds. We keep this room locked at all times because no one but the people concerned in the book itself or family of the concerned come to check it. What you are feeling is love, we have no explanation for it except for that it's there." He waved his wand in a complicated fashion and the door opened silently. In contrast of the dimly lit hallway, this room was brightly lit. In the center of the room was a pedestal with a book sitting on top. Croaker waved his hand for Lily to walk in and look in the book. She walked up to the pedestal and opened the book, she gasped at the names it showed her.

_The Book of Soul Bonds_

_James Charlus Potter – Lily Rose Potter née Evans_

_Harry James Potter -..._

_**AAHPT**_

*(A/N: sorry guys, I forgot to specify that detail last chapter, but it's really a given so... but I just wanted to fix that.)

A/N: Hello everyone. Thank you for being patient with me and waiting for this next chapter. I got caught up with other stories that I'm writing and reading and this chapter took me a while to get it to flow like I wanted it to. I apologize for the cliff hanger I just left you all with, but it had to be done, at 4708 words, I decided it was time to cut the chapter before I put the whole story in the one chapter. Don't worry; you will get you answers at the beginning of the next chapter once I have it posted for you all. Expect another chapter for Independence of a Hero before another for this story. I'm a slow writer please don't try to kill me for it. I hope you all liked this chapter. You'll get more answers and things in the next chapter: Confrontations and Propositions.

HP-DG-SB, signing off.


End file.
